The Mistletoe Cliche
by KrisChin
Summary: Ah. yes, the Mistletoe. It seems pretty comical that the Mistletoe is actually a poisonious plant but can force two to kiss when underneath?  How can a deadly plant bring two to kiss and create a possible love?


It was below zero, the snow was cold and up to your ankles and any exposed skin would instantly allow Jack Frost to give you frostbite. But, somehow, this day was an exception of this cruel weather. Somehow, it was embraced my millions. You know why? Because it's Christmas, a day where you can cuddle up to the fire with either a boyfriend, husband or family. A time where you can dig into delicious meals and not be ridiculed; a time where you concentrate on the nice things in life. But for some, it is just another day of the harsh winter and a constant reminder of how you don't have a family to rely upon.

Kiyame Sitsyu shuffled through the snow, plastic bags filling her hands as she journeyed back to her lonely apartment, ready to spend another Christmas by herself. A squeal interrupted her gloomy thoughts and she looked up, two sihlouttes prancing through the snow to reach her. Kiya caught a glimpse of pink hair and instantly knew it was her best friends Sakura and Ino. "Kiyame!" They both glomped her simultaneously, beaming up at her.

"Now before you say anything," Sakura began.

"We want to ask you something." Ino finished.

Though Kiyame really didn't want to know she replied anyway. "What?"

"We want you to come to our Christmas party." The tone of Sakura's voice made one think she was stating a world-known fact. And it was, every Christmas they would throw a bash and everyone was invited. But Kiyame always had an excuse not to go and she stuck with it.

"That sounds like more of an order than it does a question, guys." Kiyame spoke wearily.

"It is because we want you to come." Ino piped, bouncing on the spot.

Kiya rubbed the back of her bare neck, her bags clashing against her shoulder. "I dunno guys, I'm not really into parties."

"No!"

"You _are_ coming!"

_"No one_ can be alone of Christmas!" Sakura pleaded and molded her hands together in a begging fashion. "You have to come Kiya, for us."

"We have two cases of Red Bull!" Ino dragged the word 'Bull' out in a sing song voice, holding up the two blue and silver boxes. In a manner of moments, they had won her over. Kiyame wasn't one to turn down a Red Bull, especially a free one.

She sighed heavily, really not wanting to go, but the two bulls on the boxes hypnotised her deeply. "But we have to go back to my place right now, I don't want my ice cream melting." The duo giggled and they set off together, shoulders continuously bumping each others.

When they arrived at Kiyame's small flat they basically threw her into her bedroom and began raiding her wardrobe. "Don't you have anything, y'know-"

"Cute," Sakura concluded. Kiyame's clothing taste really bordered onto the tomboy fashion and never really appealed to her friends. It took them a few minutes to realise that everything in the front section of the wardrobe wouldn't fit their tastes for Kiyame so they stuck their heads inside of it, their voices muffled.

"Mmah hah!" Sakura's full body reappeared and in her hands was a black pair of short shorts. They were military style, reaching up to the bottom of her waist with a trail of round golden buttons from the zipper to a few inches away from the top.

"Find anything, Ino?" A small rectangular box was propelled out and hit Kiyame in the face. She looked down on her lap to see that it was a pair of stockings that she bought yonks ago. Ino seemed to hit a gold mine because she kept retracting pieces of clothing and handing them to Sakura, the top half of her body still not visible.

She held out a plain white shirt, nothing special.

A military style coat. It was black and kinda heavy, but it would keep her warm throughout the night. It was black and seemed to match the shorts. It too had a trail of perfectly round and smooth golden buttons and it was adorned with a hood that had soft white fluff at the edges. It stopped at her hips.

Last but not least, a pair of leather, dominatrix captain boots. They were hi-top and they discontinued mid-calf.

Kiyame had no idea where these mysterious pieces of clothing were coming from and she couldn't remember where she even bought them. _So, my attire for Christmas is going to be military._ She had no objections because if she were to complain, Sakura and Ino would keep her there for another half an hour in search for another outfit.

"Okay dokay, get dressed and we'll do your hair." Sakura left.

"You do know how to put on a pair of stockings, right?" Ino queried.

"Uh, they're like pants, right?" Kiyame asked densely. Ino nodded. "Good, then I'm safe."

Then Ino left, leaving Kiyame to herself. _I could get dressed and then they will do my hair, **or** I could jump out the window and run for dear life_. The window option was extremely tempting, but there were two cases of Red Bull waiting to be drained.

Later she emerged from her room, tugging the stocking uncomfortabley. They both giggled, "we know our stuff." Kiyame was then dragged to the bathroom were they spent ten more minutes, straightening, pampering and primping her until they set off.

_Finally_, Kiyame thought as Sakura's house came into view.

As they approached the door, Kiya could hear the bass through the door and the chatter of lively people inside. Sakura opened the door and all eyes in a five foot radius were drawn to the three, making Kiyame very nervous. She was frozen stiff and didn't dare to even breath, forcing Sakura and Ino to grab an arm each and drag her in roughly. "C'mon, we gotta stick these drinks in some ice." Ino stated and they cheerily strolled to the kitchen, Kiya grasping the back of Sakura and following close behind her.

On the opposite side of the room, a quartet of Kiyame's other best friends were gawking at her back. "Is that who I think it is?" Shikamaru questioned, his usual bored voice pitched up a notch.

"I think so." Kankuro answered simply, a perverted smirk on his face.

"What the hell happened to her?" Kiba asked, more to himself.

"Ino and Sakura happened." Kankuro's sibling, Temari, walked over and had her palm upside her brother's head. "Wipe that sick smirk off your face, you perv."

"What the hell was that for? And I prefer the term _eroticist_." He glared daggers at her back as she walked off to a herd of her friends. Sasuke just simply stared, disguising his shocked open mouth with his cup. He had never seen Kiyame like that but he liked the new her a lot. For all the years he knew her, she had always categorised him as a friend but he had always yearned to outgrow that deceiving rank.

_I'd love to be caught under the mistletoe with her_Back in the kitchen, Kiyame was filling the sink with ice while Sakura was placing the Red Bulls in. "You better be careful, Kiya." Ino snorted, a smirk toying with her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't be so ignorant." Kiyame was a Patrick Star when it came to the science of social interactions. "You mean you didn't see that everyone with a Y chromosome was eyeing your ass when we walked in here?" Sakura patted her bum to add to the point.

Kiyame blushed a deep crimson and she tried to hide it with her hair, which was utterly impossible. Her pale skin just made her glow and her blush just seemed to beam through her platinum hair. "You'll be safe with me!" Sakura exclaimed and grasped her in a tight bear hug. "No one's gonna violate my girl!" Ino laughed and left the room.

"Come on, lets have some fun!" Sakura towed Kiya out of the kitchen, Red Bull in hand, and observed Ino's words coming to life. At least every Shinobi she could see had their eyes glued on her, some more subtle than others, some just plain gawking at her. If she got any more nervous, she was pretty sure she would pass out.

"Don't leave me alone." Kiyame mumbled in the pink-haired girl's ear.

"Why not?"

She mumbled something inaudible, blushing deeper. "Speak up, girlie, I can't hear you." Sakura leaned in closer.

"I don't want to be caught under the mistletoe." Her small voice was barely above a whisper and she suddenly resembled Hinata.

"Oh don't worry, it's just a kiss."

It was just ten minutes into the party and Kiyame had already lost sight of Sakura and Ino just seemed to disappear and reappear suddenly which didn't give her time to catch up to her. _Oh man, this is such a bummer._ She bowed her head lowly and sighed heavily. She started raising her head but collided face first into someone and she was knocked backwards.

"Woah, careful there." A powerful hand seized her arm and heaved her up to her feet.

Dazed, she opened her eyes and blue meet black as she stared into the eyes of none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "Ah, I'm so sorry Sasuke. I'll have to look where I'm going." She apologised but it didn't look like he was listening. Sasuke looked up for a few seconds then he gazed back down at her as if waiting for something.

"What?" She asked thickly before watching the corners of his mouth turn up. She inhaled sharply before gazing skywards and laid eyes on the dreaded plant. Kiyame then looked at Sasuke and her faced turned the same colour as the fake read beads that posed as berries on the mistletoe.

"It's just a kiss." He declared, echoing the words of Sakura. Before she could blink, Sasuke had his hand cradling her chin to face him, which made her blush deeper, as he leaned in slowly. _It's just a kiss, it's just a kiss, it's just a kiss. _She repeated over and over like a record player stuck on repeat. She closed her eyes and stood on her toes, trusting that her lips would meet with his, and she felt his lips barely graze hers. She thought it was over but Sasuke's lips returned, planting a definite kiss.

Kiyame opened her eyes as she felt Sasuke's hand slip away and watched him smile triumphantly.

_Congratulations, Sasuke Uchiha; you are my first kiss_.

A/N: Okay, this is just a one shot but I'm thinking of actually turning it into a 5 chapter story.

Since I basically lover EVERY SINGLE GUY in Naruto, I may just revolve a Christmas chapter around them. But I may not, I just gotta say that I like making Naruto Christmas one shots, they're pretty cute :3 . Uh, I'm also a newb when it comes to one shots, so I'm going to write quite a few so I can cram a whole story into a small chapter.

Well, I'll use Kiyame in a lot of my one shots. She was originally going to be Sasuke's sister for a long-term story, but I couldn't find the perfect plot so I'm sticking with Ms Sitsyu until my plot unveils itself.

P.S, can I actually use Kiyame for most of my one shots? I mean, is there a rule against it?


End file.
